to young
by Sophiexxxx12
Summary: the ncis team pick on sweets involes spanking and bones and booth had sweets a the age of 16 and sweets is 24 and parker or cristnie dosent agsist
1. meeting evry one

it was an ordenery day at the jeffriosn insatotion everybody was happy well evry one exept booth he had just got of the phone with the director of ncis because the body that they found yesterday was navey they had to share juristdiction and booth was less then pleased and did not want to have to tell bones that she had to share the ortopsy an hour letter the ncis team ariver .

"hi am agent booth" booth said "speaclie agent gibbs this is my team dinnozzo,david,mcgee,abby,jimmy and duckey "gibbs said anoyed that he had to share the investagation with some youn fbi feds "this is my team" booth said turning towards his head "this is bones,angela,hoggings,cam,wenndele and sweets " the ncis team looked at sweeets " your an fbi agent " gibbs said amezed and slightly evan more annoyed "actully im a phyisiolagist who works for the fbi not an actul agent " lance said proudly "so your a kid that gets inside peoples head brilliant thats all we need " ziva said this hurt lance feeling and the jeffrison team could see that.

"so are you going to debrife us or are we going to stand here like lemmons " gibbs said "of corese follow us to the confrence room "booth said trying t be polite once both teams were in the confrence they began to talk but when it was sweet turn to talk abput getting in to the mind of a criminal abby just butted in and said " so basicy all you do is guss work because theres no real sciance in that "now the ncis team was all smirking and sweets was fed up so he just said "really you all think im to young and not safe in a lab look at her" he said pointing to abby " do you work on the dead or are you trying to become one " lance said and angerla and hoggings burst out laughting and hoggings reached over for a high five whiched urned a glear from gibbs booth finally stood up and said sweets a word in my office NOW" and booth and sweets left the room the jeffrison team new that lance was in for a lecture and a few swatts but nothing serisos.

once lance was in booth office booth made sure no one could see in and then he looked the door and walked over to sweets and bent him over the couch and gave him five swatts "owwwwiii" lance siad in his childish voice after the five swatts he was turend round so he could face booth "now listen young man i know that this isnt all your falut but you know better then to retaluate like that and wat you said to abby wasnt nice and very disrespectful and i dont want my son being disrepctful do you understad " booth said firm but gental lance nodded then he was pulend in for a hug and lance gladly exepted the hug "im sorry " lance said as he snuggled into his dads cheast "its ok i got you lance" booth was a bit concernd about lance he hadnt been to hard on him he had only given him five swatts so why was he so upset "im going back to the confrence room do you want to go back to your office "yes " was the sipmle "ok ill see you later " booth said just as lance turend to leave booth said "i love you and lance turned around and said love you to dad".

booth walked back into the confrence room glad theres was no arugeing as he walked in jimmy said "weres the kid " and booth gleard and said "gone back to his office" "well im glad he not here to insult us anymore " ziva said hoggings then butted in and said "it was you insulting him about his age he only retaeated" booth who was getting anoyed with ncis he just said "can we get on with this " and evrybody agreed after the debrifing bones and cam and jimmy and duckey went to do the ortopsy abby worked with hoggings and gibbs went for coffie leaving booth and angerla to talk.

" what do you think" angerla asked "about what" booth asked " about ncis and how they were makeing fun of lance" booth sighed " i dont know i mean they were way out of line but i cant have lance speacking disrectfuly and thinking he can get away with it " "i know booth i just feel sorry for him maby you could have a talk with diretor "ill see how it gose tonight and see if lance stiil wants to speack to me " booth gave a sad smile the walked out the room he did feel a little better talking to angerla about it but the same could not be said for bones she was less then pleased with duckey and jimmy duckey babbleing on about a story and jimmy getting in her way but finaly after a long day they all went home

00000

in the booths residant sweets was sat in his pajamers sulking about today it wasnt his fault that they were calling him but his mom and dad didnt care they only cared that i wasnt being disrepctfull which made him be evan more disrectful bones could see that lance was sulking and new that he he kept pouting and sulking he would be in trouble with booth who was getting tierd of his attitude "lance do you want to watch a movie" she asked kindly "no" was all he said so "what happend at work today2 trying to make convosation lance turned his head and said "

you know what happend today and you dad and evry one else didnt do anything to stop it " lance shouted booth just grabbe him by the arm and put him over his lap and pulled his pants and boxers down "SWATT SWATT SWATT SWATT SWATT SWATT YOU DO NOT SWATT SWATT SWATT BE DISRESPECTFUL TO YOUR MOTHER DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SWATT SWATT SWATT DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUNG MAN " booth asked

"yes daddy " lance cried noing how childish he sounded booths heart sank at he daddy part and lifted his pants and boxers back up once lance was calm enough he said " you need to apolized to your mom" lance nooded his head and went to sit between his mom and dad qnd said "mom im realy sorry that i was disrepectful" bones just wrapped her arms around him nd booth did the same about 10 minuts later booth looked at lance and said "bed time i think " lance protested "but its only 8.30 " booth raised his eyebrow warning sweets and sweets pretended to yawn and said " maby i am a little tired " bones laughted and booth shoock his head " will be up to say good night in a minute about five minties later lance was tooked up in bed and booth and bones went downstais to watch the movie booth just hoped tommrow would be a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

hi


	3. Chapter 3

hi


End file.
